


don't talk (put your head on my shoulder)

by billionairevolleyboysclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionairevolleyboysclub/pseuds/billionairevolleyboysclub
Summary: Tsukishima gets a confession letter during training camp.“I could teach you, you know?”Tsukishima stops mid-step in the center of the walkway.“Teach me?”“You know,” Kuroo prods, eyes examining Tsukishima, though not unkindly. “How to kiss a girl.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 261





	don't talk (put your head on my shoulder)

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during our favorite season, the tokyo training camp

There’s a heart sticker on the back of the envelope, which is the first indication that he was entirely too slow to put it away and that he has no one but himself to blame for everything that follows after it. 

He’s just pulled the letter out of his gym bag before they’re set to play a practice match during training camp, and it’s most clearly a confession. 

“Oi!” Hinata calls out, observant at the most inconvenient moments. “What’s that?” 

His voice immediately also catches the attention of Nishinoya and Tanaka, who have just set their bags down right next to Tsukishima’s on the bench. Tanaka’s head immediately swivels and he’s way too quick to snatch the envelope right out of Tsukishima’s hands just as he thinks to stuff it back into his bag. 

“What’s this?” Tanaka screeches, holding the letter up to the glaring gym lights. “Did our grouchy little kouhai get his first confession at a training camp?” 

“You say that as if you’ve gotten any confessions at camp yourself,” Suga points out, coming up behind the group, followed by Daichi and Asahi. 

“Give it back,” Tsukishima hisses, reaching toward where Tanaka holds the letter just slightly out of his reach. He’s immediately cognizant of a few of the other teams’ heads turning to spot the commotion and backtracks. “Or keep it, I don’t care.”

“Way harsh Tsukishima,” Noya comments, just as Tanaka butts in. “What if the poor girl that wrote this hears?”

Tsukishima makes one last lunge at the letter before it’s quickly snatched out of Tanaka’s dangling hand by Daichi. 

“Stop being disruptive.” 

Tanaka doesn’t even look slightly put off as Daichi hands the now-wrinkled envelope back to Tsukishima.

“And stop getting distracted before our practice matches. That’s why we keep having to run drills.”

Tanaka squawks and begins to retort but Tsukishima tunes him out, focused on preventing the blush that’s threatening to break out at the top of his ears and stuffing the letter back into the bottom of his bag. 

He tries to keep his gaze level to the floor when he straightens up, but he can’t help but still feel a few eyes on him. 

He looks up, first spotting Akaashi in the distance, observing him with a neutral look on his face. He holds Tsukishima’s eyes for half a second before turning back to his warm-ups, and Tsuksihma’s eyes immediately jump to their opponents’ court. 

Kuroo is on the sideline, still going through his stretches. He’s looking at Tsukishima with a weird glint in his eye but immediately tears his eyes away when Tsukishima catches him, suddenly very interested in ending stretches and rounding up his team. 

_Huh_ , Tsukishima thinks.

++

It comes up again at night practice, since he’s clearly a masochist who chooses to practice in the same gym as Hinata and Lev.

Hinata is perched on Bokuto’s back as he does push-ups when Tsukishima walks in, but Lev is walking around and free to be a pain-in-the-ass. 

“So who was it?” he asks the second Tsukishima sets his bag down. “Did you see who wrote you the letter?” 

“No,” Tsukshima lies. “I don’t really care to open it.” 

It’s only half a lie really. He opened the letter back in the dorms, when he had a single moment to himself before another round of practice matches. It was actually quite flattering, if not a bit overblown, (he really didn’t need that much detail about the waves of his hair), but it was clearly written by someone who has done a bit of admiring from afar versus from a closer vantage point. It’s evident through lines about his “sparkling personality.” 

And they didn’t sign it with their real name, but they did dot their i’s with a heart over the top. 

Lev frowns. “Don’t you want to know though? What if it’s Fukurodani’s manager? She’s the prettiest.” 

Hinata butts in before Tsukshima can even respond. 

“I don’t think it’s Fukurodani’s,” he says, hopping off of Bokuto’s back. “She’s way too nice. Whoever wrote that letter is probably mean like Tsukishima is.”

Tsukishima can’t help the affronted noise that escapes him, whipping around to face Hinata. 

Hinata continues, clearly interested in digging his own grave. “It’s probably just because he’s tall. You’re not even nice and I bet you’ve never even kissed a girl.”

At this fresh hell, Tsukishima finally loses his already-thin patience.

“You haven’t either, doofus,” he snaps, “So stop talking about my love life. It’s not my fault girls don’t like you because you’re short.” 

Hinata’s eyes go wide for a second before he immediately attempts to launch his short-self at Tsukishima’s face, only held back at the last minute by Akaashi’s sudden grip on his jersey. 

“Hey hey,” Akaashi interjects, deftly disguising his annoyance. “No making fun of who knows how to kiss girls or not.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo speaks up, almost startling Tsukishima. He hadn’t noticed him walk into the gym. “I’m sure whoever she is, she’s nice and very normal. Tsukki here is a catch,” he continues slyly, reaching forward to pat Tsukishima’s back a little too roughly.

Tsukishima flinches, shooting Kuroo a glare, but Kuroo has already moved away. 

“None of you are getting any girls outside of the volleyball ones anyway,” Bokuto helpfully points out.

“But that’s because the managers are the best!” Hinata exclaims, “They’re all into volleyball and stuff!”

Tsukishima turns away from the conversation with a roll of his eyes, secretly grateful the attention seems to have shifted. 

However, the hair on the back of his neck perks up after a second, feeling eyes on him once again. He doesn’t turn around this time. 

++

It’s pitch black out by the time they’re done.  
  
Hinata has already raced Lev back to the dorms and Bokuto and Akaashi are about to dismiss themselves back to Fukurodani’s dorms when they step out of the gym. 

“Goodnight Tsukishima-san, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi acknowledges, shooting Kuroo a casual glance as he turns away. 

Kuroo, unfortunately, is headed the same way as him. Kuroo shuts the gym behind them using one of the spare keys they’ve distributed to the captains and then they’re on their way. 

It’s still uncomfortably warm and muggy out, and Tsukishima is suddenly missing the practice jersey he had on in the gym. His thin white t-shirt is soaked through with sweat. 

He glances at Kuroo, who’s probably doing no better but is at least wearing a black shirt. 

Kuroo seems unaware of Tsukishima’s staring, or at least doesn’t bring it up as they walk. 

“Your blocks are getting better.”

Tsukishima shrugs, knotting his fingers in front of him. 

“It still doesn’t hurt any less when Bokuto-san spikes.”

Kuroo grins, shrugging. 

“You’ll get used to it.”

Tsukishima hums indifferently. 

“So,” Kuroo begins again, and Tsukishima already has a sinking feeling what it’ll be about. “What are you going to do about that note?

Tsukishima stifles a groan. “Not you too.”

This time, Kuroo actually throws his head back and laughs. 

“ _I_ don’t care if you know how to kiss a girl Tsukki. Don’t worry, I won’t get down your neck about that.” 

Tsukishima flushes. 

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Isn’t it?” Kuroo asks, tilting his head to face Tsukishima. “Is that not why you let Shorty rile you up like that?”

“Hinata didn’t _rile me up_ ,” he argues, “And for the record, I didn’t say anything he doesn’t already know.” 

Kuroo chuckles. “Maybe you didn’t have to say it like that.”

“He deserved it,” Tsukishima mumbles, not mentioning that girls actually do like Hinata plenty, because he’s well, nice. 

They’re gradually getting closer to the dorms when they fall silent again. 

“I could teach you, you know?” 

Tsukishima stops mid-step in the center of the walkway. 

“Teach me?”

“You know,” Kuroo prods, eyes examining Tsukishima, though not unkindly. “How to kiss a girl.” 

Tsukishima forces himself to stare back at Kuroo under the dim yellow lights overhead, trying to find a hint of mocking in his expression. 

“You’d do that,” Tsukishima says flatly. “For me?” 

Half of Kuroo’s mouth begins to lift in a sideways smile. “I’m always this–”

“Stop that,” Tsukishima snaps, slapping at Kuroo’s arm that has also come up. “I don’t need to hear it again.” 

Kuroo cackles at his annoyed face.

“On the other hand, it’s fine to be– _inexperienced._ No one’s really going to tease you about it.”

“Because you’re so much more experienced.” Tsukishima scoffs. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Tsukishima feels an immediate flush run up his neck and he’s suddenly vividly irritated, internally cursing whoever decided to slip that letter into his bag this morning. 

“Maybe I don’t trust you to teach me,” Tsukshima counters before he can stop himself, hand coming up to adjust his glasses. “Maybe I don’t think you’d be _good_.” 

Kuroo’s smirk slides off his face.

“Is that a dare,” He asks lowly. 

Tsukishima stays silent, but refuses to break his gaze away.

Kuroo searches his face for a second and seems fine with what he finds there, because he reaches out to grab Tsukishima’s wrist as he pulls them off the walkway. 

“Not here, too many lights,” Kuroo mumbles under his breath as Tsukishima falls dumbly in step behind him, Kuroo’s fingers are hot where they lay on his sweaty skin. 

He lets himself be guided to the shadows between two buildings, alley not allowing for much room between them. To Kuroo’s credit, he isn’t crowding into Tsukishima’s space just yet, but he also hasn’t let go of Tsukishima’s wrist. 

They’re looking at each other once again as Tsukishima settles his head close to the wall behind him. Kuroo’s face looks softer than it was on the walkway. 

“Have you really never kissed someone before?” He asks after a moment, tone gently inquisitive. 

“Once,” Tsukishima answers truthfully, before he can even think to lie. “In middle school.”

“That doesn’t really count does it,” Kuroo murmurs under his breath, eyes locked onto Tsukishima’s and his fingers come up to move a piece of Tsukishima’s sweaty hair off of his forehead.

“No, it doesn’t,” Tsukishima agrees, eyes following the movement of his hand. 

Kuroo’s hand settles on the building behind him, palm next to Tsukishima’s cheek. 

“Where did you start,” he asks, “That one time that you kissed someone.”

Tsukishima swallows, mind struggling to remember. 

“I think I just held her hand. She was the one that leaned in first and it seemed like that made sense.”

Kuroo nods as if Tsukishima just said something sage. 

“That’s a safe place to start,” He responds, slowly moving the hand previously on Tsukishima’s wrist up to rest on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Well, mostly on his shoulder. Kuroo’s thumb is threatening to creep onto the side of his neck. 

“I usually start with a hand on the shoulder,” Kuroo says, taking the opportunity to step in slightly closer. From this distance, Tsukishima can feel his breath in the shared space. 

He hates how they’re almost the same height, Kuroo taking up his entire frame of view. 

“And if I get away with the shoulder,” Kuroo continues, “They usually let me move my hand up to their neck.”

Kuroo’s warm hand moves up to press solidly against the tendons in Tsukishima’s neck, his thumb almost scratching gently. “And then the jaw.”

He’s cupping Tsukishima’s jaw now, face even closer as he carefully observes Tsukishima’s reactions. 

Tsukishima knows his clenched jaw is slowly softening under Kuroo’s touch. 

“And if they let me do that,” Kuroo says, voice low, almost whispering. “Then you have the green light to move in.”

His eyes flicker up to meet Tsukishima’s for a second before his mouth closes in on Tsukishima’s. 

The first touch of Kuroo’s upper lip is gentle, slotting slowly in to press in between Tsukishima’s. The hand behind his ear gently pulls his face toward him. 

Tsukishima’s heart breaks into a sprint, but he immediately prevents himself from pressing too hard against Kuroo, letting Kuroo do the work of increasing the press of their lips together. 

After a moment too short, Kuroo pulls away infinitesimally, eyes remaining closed. 

Tsukishima lets his own eyes open, anticipating Kuroo will pull back and say something. Instead, Kuroo takes half a breath before moving back in. 

This time, the kiss is slightly wetter, as Kuroo slots his mouth against Tsukishima’s slightly surprised one, slightly turning his head to better capture his lips. Tsukishima can’t help but lean in toward the warm suggestion of his mouth, opening his lips slightly to accommodate. 

Kuroo hums slightly at that, letting his top lip catch against Tsukishima’s as he increases the pressure between them. He slightly pushes Tsukishima back again, Tsukishima shivering as his back knocks against the rough concrete of the building. 

“Mmmm,” Kuroo hums when their lips part. “Someone’s catching on.”

Tsukishima feels his neck heat up but before he can respond, Kuroo’s hand has spread out against the side of his face and his thumb presses in harder against the top of his cheekbone as he reconnects their lips.

Tsukishima returns the pressure this time, hand against the wall twitching to touch Kuroo back, somewhere, anywhere. 

“You want to make sure you’re not making it too wet too fast,” Kuroo murmurs against his mouth. “Seem too eager and they’re going to be immediately put off.”

Tsukishima tilts his head back slightly, separating their mouths but letting his lower lip brush against Kuroo’s when he speaks. 

“Someone turn you down for being too eager?” He asks, proud of how his voice remains steady despite feeling increasingly out of breath. 

Kuroo smiles, eyes still not leaving Tsukishima’s mouth. “No. Guess I haven’t found too many people I’m that eager about though.”

Tsukishima scoffs under his breath. “Sounds like you’re too much of a brat.” 

“Something like that,” Kuroo responds, moving back in to slide his bottom lip against Tsukishima’s. They find a decent rhythm this time, lips softly clacking as Tsukishima tilts his head to the side.

They continue like that for another moment before Tsukishima feels the tip of Kuroo’s tongue against his inner lip, venturing in to slightly brush against his before boldly licking a stripe across his bottom lip. 

Tsukishima can’t help the small noise that escapes the back of his throat, mouth falling even more open as if inviting Kuroo back.

Kuroo lets out a breath through his nose before pressing back in quicker than last time, solidly gripping Tsukishima’s face against his by now. 

Tsukishima stifles any more of his noises this time, moving his tongue in to meet Kuroo’s and shuddering when Kuroo’s hand suddenly leaves his face to grip his hip bone through his damp shirt.

Kuroo uses the grip as if to steady himself as he sweeps his tongue against the roof of Tsukishima’s mouth, and Tsukishima finally has to force himself away to breathe. 

“A hand on the hip is pretty bold no?” Tsukishima asks, voice crackling between them. “How do you know she won’t just slap you?”

Kuroo’s eyes remain closed for a second before they open and his heavy gaze lands on where Tsukishima stands against the wall, chest slightly heaving.

“Well,” Kuroo starts, thumb flexing against Tsukishima’s skin. “By now, you know she likes you.” 

Tsukishima presses in again, a heavier atmosphere dragging him forward and compelling him to place a hand against the side of Kuroo’s neck. 

Kuroo follows his lead eagerly, and they move against each other for a few minutes before Kuroo turns his head to the right mid-kiss, letting Tsukishima’s wet lips meet his cheekbone as he moves his mouth right under Tsukishima’s jaw.

Tsukishima can’t help the breath he lets out at that, grip slightly tightening on Kuroo's shoulder.

“Don’t slap me,” Kuroo murmurs against him, before scraping his teeth against the fleshy skin of Tsukishima’s neck and then nursing the area with his tongue. 

“Fuck,” Tsukishima grits out, other hand coming up to slide into Kuroo’s mess of hair. 

Kuroo shudders at his words, repeating the action in two more spots before returning to press their mouths together once again. 

Tsukishima lets Kuroo press him even harder against the wall, shirts sticking together as Kuroo moves between his legs.

Tsukishima decides to mimic him, finally breaking their lips apart to press his mouth against the hot skin of Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo lets out a sound that’s half-choked as Tsukishima's tongue maps out the shape of his jaw.

Tsukishima feels the sudden urge to bite and sucks a delicate piece of skin between his teeth, gently biting down. Kuroo’s hand flies up to land at Tsukishima’s nape, and Kuroo suddenly lets something come tumbling out in a single breath. 

“It’s Shinzen’s,” He says, voice sounding unsteady. 

“What?” Tsukishima asks after an uncomprehending second, mouth still tucked under Kuroo’s chin. 

“The person who wrote you that letter. Shinzen’s manager. She saw us practicing late the other day and asked me to put it in your bag.”

Kuroo sounds slightly raspy and out of breath as he speaks, and Tsukishima loosens his grip on Kuroo’s hair, knowing he’s probably close to pulling a few strands out. 

“Which one?”

“The short redhead,” Kuroo responds. 

Tsukishima remembers her. She was one of the more confident first-years. Lots of heads turned when the team walked in. She’s pretty. 

“She’s pretty,” Tsukishima says, staring at the sweat accumulating on Kuroo’s collarbones. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo agrees absentmindedly. “She’s hot.”

They remain like that for a second, before Kuroo notices Tsukishima’s single-minded focus and moves in close. 

“Are you going to take her out?” He asks, tilting his head down until he can nose at Tsukishima’s neck. 

“What?” Tsukishima asks, not catching it. 

“Are you going to take her out?” Kuroo repeats, mouthing at a new spot under his ear. 

Tsukishima lets out a hard breath through his nose before answering. 

“Maybe,” he says, voice not betraying any emotion. “Would you be jealous of me if I did?” 

Kuroo doesn’t answer for a moment, busy running his tongue against the spot. Tsukishima continues, “She’s really gorgeous.” 

Kuroo pulls back at that, heat in his eyes refocusing and grip loosening slightly on his hip. 

“Yeah,” he responds, staring straight at Tsukishima. “Yeah, I’d be jealous.” 

Tsukishima flushes hot. 

He moves back in to wipe the intense look off of Kuroo’s face and Kuroo meets him eagerly, tongue licking a broad stripe against Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima’s hand falls down to Kuroo’s nape, pulling him in _close_ , even closer. 

Kuroo’s hand comes up to press flat against Tsukishima’s rib cage when a sound in the distance causes them to jolt apart, Tsukishima’s grip not letting them separate too far. 

They stare at each other with wide eyes for a second before they hear the voice again. 

It’s Lev. Calling Kuroo’s name out. 

“Shit,” Kuroo grumbles, letting his forehead fall forward to rest against Tsukishima’s. 

Tsukishima freezes, hand falling off of Kuroo’s nape to rest hesitantly against the sweaty fabric on his shoulder. He’s unsure what the rules are now, now that the spell has been broken. 

He clears his throat before speaking. “That’s your teammate.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo responds, breath warm against his face. “Guess I’m glad they care about my well-being.”

Tsukishima lets out an amused breath. 

Kuroo pulls back slightly to look at Tsukishima’s face and Tsukishima fights the urge to fix his glasses that he knows must be sitting skewed. 

Kuroo seems to not care, the side of his mouth ticking up in something that looks like fondness before bringing his mouth back in to meet Tsukishima’s. 

The kiss is gentle this time and it only lasts a moment before the sound of footsteps gradually drawing closer forces them to part. 

“Shit,” Kuroo repeats, letting his hand drop from Tsukishima’s waist. “I’ll go get him. And then you can get to your dorm.”

“Ok,” Tsukishima replies, voice coming back to him. 

Kuroo grins, finally stepping slightly away from him. Tsukishima’s hand comes up to pull off his glasses, bringing them down to clean them on his shirt.

“Oh, and Tsukki?” Kuroo says, watching Tsukishima rub at the lenses. “Don’t you dare take that girl out on a date.” 

Tsukishima flushes, brow furrowing as he avoids Kuroo’s playful look. 

“I wasn’t planning to.” He mumbles, refusing to look up. 

“No?” Kuroo tilts his head in faux-observation. “Then what was all this practice for?” 

Tsukishima’s head snaps up to glare at him at the same time that Kuroo leans in to give him one last peck, smiling as he pulls him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> how many different first kiss scenarios can i write????
> 
> the answer is infinite. 
> 
> ty as always for reading, comments always appreciated friends


End file.
